


A Less-Than Legendary Time

by MacBudgie



Category: Wizard of Legend (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, a story in which the player character is fucking confused, like come on they got isekai'd to another world but they seem so chill in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBudgie/pseuds/MacBudgie
Summary: Some thoughts on just what was going through the titular wizard's head when they were zapped into the past and decided to fight in the legendary Chaos Trials.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Less-Than Legendary Time

Well, it started when I went to the museum for that new Chaos Trial exhibit.

Of course I went to go check it out. Who wouldn’t? It wasn’t like a nerd of my size could resist having a peek at some real arcana- and getting to play with them too. Besides, the tickets were cheap and it wasn’t like I had anything better to do that day.

I thought I may as well wear my old Junior Wizard League cloak, partially for the memories and partially cause not gonna lie, it looks rad and still fits me. 

The exhibition was cool as expected. I didn’t go great on the sample trial, but hey, I hadn’t done magic since the start of high school. At least I wasn’t too out of shape and collapsed on the track though. 

Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, well. I wasn’t the worst person for it, but why was I the one to get isekai’d to the Chaos Trials?

\--

At first I thought it was a prank cause I mean whatever the hell happened to me is not the first thought you have upon waking up in a strange place, and besides, Jo’s tried weirder pranks on me. 

After not being able to get anything out of the floating mirror dude, who insisted I was a late entry to the Chaos Trials, I decided to head out to the plaza and give it a go.

That was when I really started getting nervous about all of this. Like the other stuff’d be hard to set up but this? There were loads of people wearing old-fashioned clothes just standing around. Like I mean they could have been LARPers or whatever but they didn’t look it. And like, the place looked just like Lanova Plaza in old paintings of the trials and stuff. If it was fake, I knew I must be a part of like some big budget prank tv show or something.

So I went into the weird summoning circle thing to start the trials.

Like five minutes later, I got my ass kicked.

That was the moment that really confirmed it for me. One minute some gooey dude was stabbing me and I collapsed, and the next moment I was like warped back to the room with all the talking furniture.

So I did what any other rational young person would do.

I had a breakdown.

\--

The magic mirror was all “Now, young wizard,” I think his name is Veres? Which has gotta be a pun of some sort, “I’m sure many other young wizards feel homesick their first time visiting the Trials.”

I didn’t comment.

“Yes, to do so poorly on your first run is unfortunate, but I’m sure you’ll do better next time- the Trials run for a long time, so you have plenty of it to get better!” 

Veres hovered away. He probably moved by magic. I sat in bed and sulked.

This was, quite honestly, nuts. Magic doing weird things wasn’t uncommon, but I hadn’t heard of anything like this before. They were all ‘woman’s hair accidently turned green by magic accident’ not ‘dude dies hundreds of years before their birth.’

And I didn’t know how to get out of this situation. The Chaos Trials were closed to all outsiders once starting, I remembered that much. It was part of the rules, in case someone outside got in and interfered or got hurt or whatever. I doubted they’d let me out or send someone in to help me with my crazy story. Hell, I’m sure they’ve heard weirder excuses from people trying to leave. 

Besides, if this place worked like literally every other ‘person gets sent to past/another world’ story, I wouldn’t be able to leave until I did something.

“Fuck it,” I muttered to myself. “I’m gonna beat the motherfucking Chaos Trials. Fuck yeah.”

\--

I then proceeded to get my ass kicked a large number of times. Like, don’t get me wrong, it was all magical so I always woke up without a scratch whenever I ‘died’ but it was still pretty shitty. 

Probably got some trauma there but hey. This entire thing was a nightmare.

Though I mean it wasn't all bad. I didn’t have to worry about rent or making dinner or whatever so there’s that I guess. And there doesn’t seem to be any timing stuff on when I can enter the trials, so I could just chill in bed for ages and only do the trials when I feel like it. 

It was better than school, at least. 

There were some less-than-great parts though. Apart from the ‘getting killed by shadow monsters’ thing, I mean. Like I had no clue if this was gonna work, or even if I could win the Chaos Trials. What if they finish and I’m just left to chill a couple of hundred years ago? Now becoming an author and making ominous statements about the future that end up coming true would be pretty funny but like, fuck that. 

I had no clue if I’d ever see my friends and family ever again. Everything and everyone I ever knew was super far away from me. Like damn, I knew it was the stereotypical thing to think but what if that day I left really was going to be the last time I ever saw them? 

Plus there was never anything to do there besides go through my arcana and fight. I did try going through some book about magic with Tomi but it was way too dense. I understood nothing of it. Should have studied more in school, blah blah blah.

Talking about Tomi, that place really loved puns and I have no idea why. Like I was supposed to be fighting in some really important Trial, but I had a wardrobe named Ward. And whenever I got to fighting one of the council members, before the obliterate my ass they always delivered some shitty elemental pun.

The entire situation felt just so. Stupid.

\--

Now, I won’t go through the details of the trials because come on. I am not admitting how long this thing took me. 

And most of it was pretty much the same, anyway. Go to the dungeon. Fight a miniboss. Heal. Buy some arcana. Fight a council member. Fight a weird piñata llama that I am still to receive an explanation of. Die.

Eventually I managed to get up to the last council member, Sura, who as you can imagine was a pain in the ass. I spent all that time getting up to him and the guy wouldn’t sit still for me to beat the shit out of him. 

Anyway I got him eventually. Most satisfying moment of my fucking life, even though the dude just took a knee. Like I always full on collapsed when I got defeated, not kneel like a cool warrior and I think that’s unfair.

But that doesn’t matter. So I defeated the dude. He did a little ‘heh, nice job kid’ and we go back to the square. Crowd’s going nuts, I talk to some friends and they congratulate me, it’s a great moment and all. I go up to where Sura is and the other council members appear, they congratulate me, Sura gives me a fancy medallion.

Now here’s where I want you to listen up cause you wanna know what happens next?

Fucker tells me that this medal (well, ‘insignia’ but whatever) is my key to getting home. The fucker knew the entire time I was from the future, but instead of helping me from the beginning, like someone with an actual heart, the guy only decides to help me once I beat him. 

So I go through his magic portal back home and bam. I’m back on the floor in the museum. 

Almost cried when I looked up and saw the face of the museum attendant. But I didn’t, cause I’m super hardcore now. I got big muscles and shit.

And she was like ‘hey we’re cleaning this bit but you can go through the rest of the museum if you want’ and I was like. Hey why not, looks like no time has passed since I went to the trials so I may as well.

And it’s the exhibit on the first wizard to ever finish the Chaos trials, with all their stuff on display.

Take a fuckin’ wild guess whose stuff is on display here. That’s right, me. The wizard even ~mysteriously disappeared~ a short time after winning the trial which is like the most typical isekai bullshit I’ve ever heard.

And I swear, though I might be wrong, the exhibits changed too? Like before it was generic but now it was all my stuff. ‘Oh I think this is just a random hand of arcana’ ‘oh look at all these relics’ yeah those were mine dude, the ones I used to win this damn competition. 

\--

Of course I didn’t tell anyone. People noticed a bit of change in me, like ‘oh you’ve been so confident lately!’ and stuff but they didn’t think it was a big deal. Of course, there were some situations where something had happened ‘yesterday’ that was from ages ago for me but things worked out fine. 

Well. Not totally fine. I got a bit depressed at some points.

But it’s hard not to, when you’ve got trauma you know no-one’s gonna believe and you just left the magical past.

So I thought hey, why don’t I go back for a bit? The magic fights were kinda fun, when I wasn’t getting creamed, and now I’d beaten Sura he’d be able to help me get back. 

My mistake, and I will admit fault here, was forgetting the museum’s closed on Sundays, and deciding to go in anyway. 

So I know it’s hard to believe, but that’s why I broke into a closed museum, and was found with a handful of stolen relics and magical arcana, officer. They’re really mine, honest.


End file.
